The present invention relates to a device for preventing a possible leakage of a molten material remaining in the mold, and more particularly, to a device for preventing a possible leakage of a molten material in the mold through the gate.
In molding a molten material in a mold, it is known that the molten material remaining in the mold tends to leak through the gate, particularly under the recently developed runnerless system. The runnerless system is a contrivance for avoiding the waste of raw material and promoting lavor-saving. As generally known, the used sprues and runners are removed together with the molded products, and they are mostly discarded or pulverized for re-use. In the runnerless systems special valves are provided to prevent the leakage of a molten material through the gate, but this results in a complicated and expensive gate, which reflects in the price of the mold.